Someday
by Mistress of Muses
Summary: CompanionSequel to Always. Songfic to Someday by Nickelback, Kurama's POV. Hiei has left Kurama, but the fox knows his intent and sets out to stop him. Shonenai, HieiKurama


AN: This is the sequel/companion piece to Always. It covers the same time period as Always, but is in Kurama's POV. If you haven't read that one, shoo. Go read it first for this to make a bit more sense. This _may_ stand alone, but I'd suggest you read the other one first. This isn't my best work; I like it slightly less than Always, which I think fit the song better, and 'In the Arms of My Enemy' is most definitely better, though I still like this well enough, or else I wouldn't post it.

Disclaimer: No, YuYuHakusho hasn't been sold to a sixteen year old girl from the US, nor do I own the song.

Warnings: Shonen-ai of the Hiei/Kurama variety, possible suicide, and Youko is a selfish bastard. I love him, I really do, but he is _mean_ in this fic. I'm not bashing him, he's just mean. If you like Youko to have a nicer personality, you should read my fic ItAoME, which is Youko-centric. At the time I wrote this I didn't know much about the characters, so I may have gotten some things wrong, or there may be some OOCness.

And now…

Someday

Song by Nickleback

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_And why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables._

I come home from another late day at school and my part time job. I wonder if you're here, Hiei. I used to live one day at a time, just waiting to get home to see you. Now I half pray you've gone out again. We've been growing apart ever since Youko started showing up more and more. He's been driving us apart. He doesn't think you're good enough for me, and lately it almost seems as if you've been agreeing. I wish I could prove to you that I love you more than anything else. I feel like I should have seen this coming, and that I should have prevented it.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists,_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been to much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

I walk in and you're gathering your things into a bag. You don't own much from our tiny apartment, but you're taking everything that's yours. "I'm leaving," you say.

_Nothings wrong_

_Just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

I feel like crying, or even dying, as I hear you say that. I want to tell you that we'll work this out and that everything will be okay. But instead I feel myself recede as Youko comes out. I feel him yell at you, and I can't stop him.

_You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

I see you leave, and I hear 'myself' claim to own you, but I can't control my own body. I want to make Youko leave forever, and I want to chase after you, but all I do is curl up on the floor and cry after you and Youko are both gone. Of course, Youko never really leaves.

_Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway_

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

I had hoped that we wouldn't fight again. I hoped that we could talk through things so we could stay together. Apparently Youko had other plans. And now you've left.

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's re-write an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Really this sounds like the bad plot of a cheap book. 'One character's alternate personality drives his lover away.' But I know that unlike the character of a book, you won't come back for the sugar coated happily ever after. I wish I could change that. 

_Nothings wrong_

_Just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, _

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

I've been putting off the inevitable mental confrontation with Youko. I knew I would need to fight this out with him. If only I had done so sooner. 

_You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

I don't have time now. I need to get you back. I start as I realize that I sound like Youko too. Like I can possess you. But I need you. I will die without you. There are only two things that are important to me: my mother and you.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_And why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables._

Suddenly I see a flash, and I know where you're going. I see a warehouse, a store. The images are confused, and I realize that these are your thoughts. Between the images, I can feel two concepts filling your mind. There's a feeling of love laced with sorrow, for me, and…suicide. I cry out as I realize what you plan to do. The feeling of your mind disappears, and I can hear Youko in the back of my head laughing.

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's re-write an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

I bolt out the door, running to the warehouse you were thinking of. I know the way; it's the same one you fought Yusuke in when you stole that sword. Still, against your speed I fear I will already be too late.

_Nothings wrong_

_Just as long_

_As you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

I am overcome with fear for you, but I'm also angry. You wanted to have me think that you simply left, or why else pack your things? As I'm running, I can feel your mind again. You are thinking about me. You are worried that this act will hurt me if I find out. 'Yes!' I want to scream, 'Stop Hiei, you are hurting me!' Youko's voice is in the back of my head again. He is laughing. He says 'Poor fox-human, your lover is going to die. You'll get over him.' I scream back 'Stop! If he dies, I will kill myself Youko, and then what will happen to you? Can you find another body to take over?' His voice stops.

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one that knows that_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

'Stop Hiei,' I beg in my mind, 'I'm coming, don't do it. Please Inari-sama, protect him,' I pray. I get to the warehouse and you don't even hear me. I stand gasping in the corner as the gun falls from your hand and you fall to your knees, suddenly hesitating. The gun clatters across the floor before landing in front of me. I kneel to pick it up.

_You're the only one that knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one that knows that_

_I know you're wondering when_

You stand up, a determined look on your face. You walk to the shadowed corner concealing both the gun and me. You reach for the gun, but a look of shock comes over your face as you realize I am here, and I have your weapon. I feel myself crying, and I hold the gun out to you. If your life is truly so not worth living, then I will not stop you, but I hope you know that if you die, I will not live past this night either.

End

AN: The ending is still left for you to interpret. Hiei could take the gun and kill himself, or maybe Kurama saves him. Maybe Youko takes over and kills him. It seems like it could be a lover's suicide. I would love it if you would review this, about the fic in general, but especially if you have a different interpretation of the ending, I'd very much like to hear it. Also, I'd love to write a third fic from Youko's POV, but I can't find a song that fits. If any of you have an idea for one, and you'd share I'd be most grateful.


End file.
